Los Mareados
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Lily quiere olvidar completamente a Severus. ¿Qué mejor que una botella de alcohol? ¿Y qué mejor compañía que Sirius Black? SB/LE friendship. Trazas de JP/LE y SB/RL. Slash leve.


_Siempre te perdoné, porque antes era fácil_

_cuando_ _quieres a alguien lo perdonas sin más._

_Pero ahora que mi amor está tan deteriorado,_

_ahora_ _que los chafanes me saben a aguarrás_

_**¡No quiero verte cerca del culo de mi vaso!**_

_**¿Lo más cerca de mi casa? ¡El ascensor!**_

_¡No quiero verte cerca de mi nariz de payaso!_

_¡No seré más tu saco, tu felpudo, tu bufón!_

"**Por amarte tanto" - Melendi**

Los Mareados

Lily Evans se limpió las lágrimas a manotazos violentos y furiosos. Se sentía completamente fastidiada consigo misma. _Se sentía patética._

Sentía que Severus Snape no valía _ni sus lágrimas._

Unos años antes, quizás incluso unos meses antes, la solución hubiera sido relativamente simple. El hubiera pedido perdón de mil y una maneras distintas, hubiera suplicado y quizás hasta hubiera llorado, hasta que ella, asqueada de la patética humillación de él, hubiera abandonado su digna indiferencia de reina, y lo hubiera perdonado. Y todo hubiera vuelto a ser como antes.

Pero no en ese entonces.

Porque las lágrimas de Lily no eran ni de despecho ni de tristeza. Eran lágrimas de rabia. Rabia por las punzadas de dolor que le provocaban los últimos espasmos moribundos del gran cariño que había sentido por él.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica con decisión. Tenía que abandonar ese rincón oscuro. Tenía que hacer algo para terminar de extirparlo de su alma.

_Y ella sabía exactamente qué._

-------------------------------------------------

Danila Paier no podía dar crédito a sus ojos mientras observaba como Lily Evans, _la compuesta Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta Lily Evans, _tomaba a Sirius Black de la corbata justo en frente de sus narices y lo arrastraba a un rincón apartado.

- ¡Ey, Evans! ¡Que Black es mío- protestó, aún sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo _no era cierto._

La pelirroja le respondió con un irreproducible gesto obsceno y un "_¡Vete a la porra, Paier!_

- Evans, nunca me hubiera imaginado que sabías hacer _esa clase de cosas_ con las manos.- Dijo el moreno sin importarle que ella continuara llevándolo de la corbata. Después de todo, _tenía alma de perro._

Lily lo miró con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados.

- Cierra la boca o te hechizo.

- Cuidadito con el tono Evans, o te acuso por _privación ilegítima de la libertad._ Y eres prefecta, te meterías en menudo lío.

Lily no respondió. Sirius adoptó su rostro de suficiencia, pues creía que la había dejado indefensa, sin palabras. Que ella simplemente no se dignase contestarle era algo que no cabía en sus posibilidades.

La pelirroja solo lo soltó cuando llegaron al rincón más apartado de la Sala Común.

- Mira Black, seré directa contigo.- Tenía los brazos en jarra y lo miraba fijo a los ojos. – Odio tener que recurrir a ti, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que los Slytherin me envenenen, me estafen o ambas cosas. Necesito unas botellas de alcohol.

Sirius sonrió burlonamente. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo la situación. James jamás se lo creería cuando se lo contara. Era una lástima que se lo estuviera perdiendo. _O no._ Seguramente, James hubiera echado todo a perder.

- ¿Planeas hacer una fiesta sin mi, Evans? Te advierto que será un fracaso. Ninguna chica querrá ir.

Lily se ruborizó. Sirius se estaba aprovechando de su situación, y ella lo sabía.

- No son para una fiesta.- Gruñó.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y para qué son entonces? Porque el precio puede variar.

- Me nefrega el precio, Black.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo vender utilidades sin saber los fines que se les darán. Tal vez podría guardarlas para cosas mejores.

La pelirroja carraspeó, incómoda.

- Son para uso personal.- Masculló por fin.

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos. Era mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

- ¿Quieres emborracharte, Evans? Dios, si es para eso, te las doy gratis. Que no se diga que Sirius Black es un desalmado; no se le niega alcohol a un corazón en pena. Pero- Interrumpido cuando ella ya comenzaba a balbucear un escueto agradecimiento- con una condición. _Que me dejes tomarlo contigo._

-------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sabes, Evans? No eres tan desagradable como pareces.- Dijo Sirius sirviéndose su tercer vaso de vodka.- Lo disimulas bastante bien, ¿eh? Sobre todo cuando tienes a Quejicus revoloteándote alrededor.

- Si eso es un halago, gracias Black.

- Dime Sirius. No me gusta mi apellido.

- Sirius.

- ¿Lily?

- Lily.

- Lily. Suena raro, después de tantos años de llamarte Evans.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Dime como más te guste. Me da igual.

- ¿Incluso _Quejica?_

Lily apretó los puños con fuerza.

- No. Ya no tengo nada que ver con él.

- ¡Ah! Se pelearon, entonces. Por eso es esto.- Señaló con un gesto amplio la Sala Común vacía.- _Rara, como encendida, te hallé bebiendo, linda, fatal. Bebías, y en el fragor del champán, loca, reías… por no llorar. (1)- _Entonó con voz ronca pero estremecedora.

La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Algo así. ¿Y tú Sirius?

El moreno bajó la vista.

- Me gusta beber. Y tenía intriga por saber que rayos te pasaba. Y emborracharse con una prefecta es todo un acontecimiento.

- Y yo me chupo el dedo.

- Mira que chisme para difundir, pero no es mi problema.

- _Sirius_.- Increíble, ella ya estaba usando el tono reprobatorio _otra vez._- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo extraño que estuvo Remus esta semana?

Sirius alzó las cejas a la velocidad de la luz, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que eso lo había delatado irremisiblemente. Se encogió de hombros. _¿Qué más daba?_

- Si.- Murmuró con voz queda.

Ella estiró una mano y le hizo una caricia leve en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que se tocaban espontáneamente y por puro placer. Él se quedó estático. Lily rompió el contacto y apuró el contenido de su vaso.

- Es difícil tener un amor prohibido.- Comentó con la mirada perdida.

-------------------------------------------------

James Potter se revolvió molesto en su cama. ¿Lo estaba soñando o alguien revolvía frenéticamente en su baúl?

No, no lo estaba soñando.

- Lunático, - susurró con voz pastosa.- ¿Qué demonios haces?

El licántropo alzó la vista. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

- James, dime que tú tienes el Mapa del Merodeador.

El moreno sacó un pergamino de debajo de su almohada. Remus se abalanzó sobre él desesperado.

- Por los pantalones de Merlín, Remus, ¿qué pasa?

La única respuesta de Lupin fue un dedo señalando la cama vacía de Sirius Black. "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." _ James se mordió el labio inferior. Apostaría su escoba a que Sirius estaba con una chica. Y si Sirius estaba con una chica, _no querría que Remus lo supiera._ Pero no estaba a su alcance evitarlo, pensó Potter mientras observaba al castaño recorrer el mapa con ojos febriles. Lo único que le quedaba era cruzar los dedos.

Remus alzó la cabeza. Estaba pálido como un muerto. James maldijo por lo bajo. _Lo peor había ocurrido. _

- Cornamenta.- Susurró.- _No me vas a creer con quién está Sirius._

-------------------------------------------------

- _Esta noche, amiga mía, el alcohol nos ha embriagado. Y que me importa que se rían y nos llamen "los mareados". Y cada cual tiene sus penas, y nosotros… las tenemos… (1)_

- ¿Tú estás escuchando lo mismo que yo, Lunático?- Remus asintió con la cabeza.- Esos son Canuto y Evans… _¿cantando?_

- _Berreando, _diría yo.

Y entonces bajaron unos cuantos escalones más y la Sala Común entró en su campo visual por completo.

Sirius tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la corbata floja, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y un vaso en la mano, cuyo contenido derramaba cada vez que lo balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Y abrazaba a Lily por los hombros, no pudo dejar de notar James.

Lily estaba despeinada y ruborizada como nunca y tenía la falda y la blusa arrugadas. Y escondía su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Sirius, no pudo dejar de notar Remus.

James continuó caminando, idiotizado por lo que estaba viendo y tropezó con el último escalón. Remus aprovechó la ocasión para carraspear, molesto. Black abrió los ojos por completo y sonrió.

- ¡Cornamenta! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dos pies izquierdos, amigo?

- No. Solo estoy un poco aturulado de la impresión de encontrarme a _mi mejor amigo_ con _mi chica._

Contrariamente a la reacción general, Lily no protestó acerca del comentario. No respondió nada acerca de la liberación de la mujer del yugo del macho opresor y _ni siquiera_ criticó la ropa de cama de James. Por el contrario, se levantó y se dirigió a él con paso tambaleante.

- ¡Evans! – James corrió hacia ella al verla desplomarse. Llegó justo a tiempo para que ella se tumbara en sus brazos.

- Gracias.- Murmuró ella con ojos turbios.- Siempre estás para sujetarme cuando estoy por caer.

Potter parpadeó, incrédulo. ¿Era realidad o tan solo otro de sus sueños? Le acarició el cabello. Era tan suave como parecía.

- Lo estaría para siempre si tú tan solo me dejaras, Lily.

Pero ella no respondió. Se había quedado dormida parada, refugiando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Remus- susurró para no despertarla.- Lleva a Sirius al dormitorio. Yo me quedaré aquí con Evans. No podemos subirla, y no quiero dejarla sola.

Lupin asintió y, con poca diplomacia, tomó al Black del brazo y lo obligó a pararse.

- Vamos, Sirius.

- ¿A dónde, Lunático?

- A la cama.

El moreno se le echó al cuello. El castaño se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¡Que bueno que te hayas decidido, Remus, no sabes las _ganas _de irme a la cama contigo que tenía!

La risa de James Potter retumbó en la sala durante varios minutos.

(1) _Los Mareados – _**Cadicamo.**

Una historia que tenía pendiente desde hace _mucho_ tiempo. En principio, iba a tener una primera parte con todo el resto de la canción de Melendi que iba a ser sobre la visión de Severus. Quizás lo haga pronto, pero hacer a Lily emborrachándose con Sirius era _primordial._ Espero que les guste.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
